Mi querido idiota
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: El moreno sonrió al verla golpear una que otra baranda y torcer uno de otro tronco en el camino mientras se alejaba más y más de él. Suspiró un poco desanimado sabiendo que de nuevo había sido rechazado por no parecer serio.


**El anime Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Mi querido idiota.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance - Humor.**

**AU. Road to Ninja.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: One-shot nacido de un golpe de inspiración, denle una oportunidad.**

* * *

**Mi querido idiota.**

**Capítulo único.**

Mordió su labio inferior con molestia, frunció el ceño, y con aquella mirada perla que le distinguía como una digna miembro del clan Hyuuga fulminó al idiota que yacía frente a ella sonriendo como bobalicón.

- ¿Qué dices mi amada Hinata?, ¿aceptas? – Tch. Chasqueó la lengua más molesta que antes confirmando que aquella estupidez que había dicho el Uchiha no era una broma.

– No juegues conmigo… idiota. – Gruñó posando su mirada en el plato frente a ella, maldito Uchiha, por su culpa había perdido el apetito.

- ¿De qué hablas?, ¡yo sólo quiero que salgamos el día de navidad!, ¡no seas mala Hi-na-ta-chan! – Rabiosa levantó la mirada, ésta vez no sólo fulminó al Uchiha con la mirada, lo incineró y hasta lo enterró vivo. – Me excita que me veas así… - Susurró éste haciendo que un jadeo se escapara de sus labios.

- ¡Tú…!, ¡Bastardo!, ¡Qué te jodan! – Gritó indignada levantándose de su sitio y saliendo a pasos agigantados de aquella pequeña tienda de té donde había decidido comer algunos rollos de canela con tranquilidad, claro, hasta que el maldito idiota de Uchiha Sasuke apareció.

El moreno sonrió al verla golpear una que otra baranda y torcer uno de otro tronco en el camino mientras se alejaba más y más de él. Suspiró un poco desanimado sabiendo que de nuevo había sido rechazado por no parecer serio. Se levantó de su asiento y con su sonrisa de comercial pagó la cuenta de la Hyuuga y de paso se ganó un descuento al seducir a la encargada.

Al salir se atrevió a soltarse un poco, se revolvió sus azabaches cabellos y murmuró un "Soy un gran idiota" mientras tomaba camino en dirección al campo de entrenamiento donde seguramente estarían sus acaramelados amigos.

Y estaba en lo correcto, al llegar allí pudo ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo sentados muy juntos y recostados en un tronco, suspiró desanimado, odiaba ser el que estorbaba allí. - ¡Hola par de tortolitos! – Saludó tratando de verse tan animado como siempre.

– Oh, Sasuke-kun, ¿no estabas persiguiendo a Hinata-san? – Preguntó Haruno tan directa como siempre, que tierna.

– Primero, ¡yo no la persigo!, ¡no me hagas parecer un acosador!, y segundo, la Hyuuga es tan reacia conmigo como siempre así que cuando la invité a salir me insultó y se largó. – Se quejó cayendo de rodillas frente a sus compañeros.

– Seguro le has dicho algo estúpido o pervertido. – Soltó el rubio, Menma, logrando hacerle fruncir el ceño.

- ¡No lo hice! – _Lo hizo… _Pensó la pareja al ver cómo se escandalizaba el Uchiha. Ambos le miraron de forma acusatoria logrando que de nuevo el Uchiha se ofendiera. - ¡Ustedes son los peores amigos del mundo! – Se quejó.

– Tú eres el único idiota que interrumpe una cita… - Murmuró Menma, era tan lindo, siempre despertaba su instinto asesino.

- ¿Quieres pelea?, ¿crees que por tener este hermoso rostro no puedo patearte el trasero? – Gruñó poniéndose serio.

– Oh… con gusto aceptaré dejarle uno o dos moretones a esa cara niñito Uchiha. – Entones Sakura suspiró viendo cómo de nuevo ese par buscaba alguna excusa para darse de golpes.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? – Interrumpió. – Es obvio que está molesta ya que eres un idiota al que le coquetea a cualquiera que tenga lindas piernas. – _Y la Hyuuga tiene las mejores. _Pensó el moreno sonriendo al pensar en esas hermosas y largas piernas. – Pero, no te odia, si lo hiciera te habría partido la cara en dos, ya sabes… por su carácter. – Abrió levemente los ojos al pensar en aquello, era cierto.

La Hyuuga no le golpeaba, no directamente por lo menos; ella siempre le gritaba, insultaba y lanzaba cosas ero éstas nunca le hacían daño, no mucho por lo menos. – Tienes razón… - Susurró sorprendido. – Tengo que hacer algo, así que, ¡adiós! – Y como llegó se largó.

- ¿Enserio tiene oportunidad? – Preguntó el rubio arqueando la ceja un poco dudoso.

– Yo qué sé, ¿acaso no querías que estuviéramos solos? – Preguntó ella sonriendo levemente, el chico sonrió.

– Eres mala… eso me gusta.

Y mientras la pareja disfrutaba su tiempo a solas el moreno corría apresurado en busca de la Hyuuga, en aquel momento sabía exactamente dónde podría estar y no es porque la siguiera día y noche o porque pagara por información de ella ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que habían veces en las que la encontraba en aquel lugar cuando quería relajarse.

Entonces corrió y en el bosque se sumergió llegando hasta un pequeño riachuelo en el cual podía ver a alguien caminar. Se acercó lentamente viendo como la chica comenzaba a moverse sobre el agua como si de una danza se tratara, pero al verlo paró abruptamente. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó molesta.

– Salí a dar un paseo y me encontré con una hermosa doncella bailando en el lago. – Respondió viendo como la morena empezaba a acercarse hasta él.

– Deja de decir estupideces, lárgate Uchiha. – Gruñó amenazante, la sola idea de que alguien le haya visto danzando sobre el agua le fastidiaba y por qué no, también le avergonzaba.

- ¿Ehhh?, que mala, y yo que me sentí hipnotizado al verte en el lago, no quiero irme… no ahora que estamos solos. – Susurró empezando a acortar las distancias entre ambos a sólo unos pasos.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó la morena tragando saliva un poco recelosa.

– Hinata, eres muy cruel al rechazarme siempre, ¿acaso soy tan desagradable?, que cruel eres. – Soltó pareciendo disgustado pero manteniendo aún su tono de voz un tanto encantador.

– Claro que me desagradas, ¿quién querría estar con un gigoló como tú? – Señaló lo obvio viéndose bastante disgustada.

– Me haces sentir barato Hinata, ¿acaso estás celosa de que no sea sólo tuyo? – Soltó la pregunta al aire un tanto expectante de la posible respuesta de la chica, ¿se sonrojaría?, ¿diría que sí?, ¿saldría con alguna rase tipo tsundere de "no es que me importes" o algo así?

– Já, que asco. – Soltó la morena con media sonrisa en sus labios. Que linda, había destrozado sus ilusiones en sólo unos segundos. – Si fueras sólo mío te domaría como a un perro, te ataría una cadena al cuello y te haría caer de rodillas frente a mí rogando por tener sólo un poco de mi atención, si fueras mío haría sacar ese maldito lado masoquista que posees Sa-su-ke. Pero no eres mío y no me interesas así que…

- Eres una sadomasoquista… - Susurró el moreno sorprendido. – Por eso me maltratas… t-te gusta la clase de afecto que hace sufrir a quien quieres, ¡qué sucia y encantadora eres mi bella Hinata! – Soltó el moreno pareciendo brillar al descubrir la verdad: Hinata se moría por él.

– ¿Ah?

– Pero te aceptaré como eres, seré un plebeyo si así lo deseas, encadéname, hazme todo tuyo.

– ¿Ahh?, ¡De-Deja de hablar idioteces! – Soltó empezando a avergonzarse por todo lo que decía el moreno.

– ¡Sadomasoquista y tsundere!, perfecta para mí.

– ¡Cállate Uchiha!, ¡deja de hablar idioteces!, ¡que te jodan! – Gritó dándose la media vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria al moreno. - ¿Qué cosas dices?, es vergonzoso… - Murmuró llevando ambas manos a su pecho el cual se veía agitado, su respiración o su corazón tal vez.

Suspiró. – De nuevo lo eché a perder. – Bufó, se estaba cansando de aquel papel de idiota rechazado, algún día correría hacia la Hyuuga y le arrebataría un beso de sus labios, se ganaría una paliza y después de tratar de pedir perdón conseguiría de alguna forma su cita.

Sonrió, ¿por qué no?, viendo a lo lejos cómo la chica caminaba de forma apresurada corrió hasta ella dándole alcance en poco tiempo, ésta se giró recelosa al ver que le había seguido y cuando tenía la intensión de soltarle algún comentario impropio se lanzó sobre ella robando por primera vez un beso –Las otras veces se los han robado a él– Y al salir con un buen premio huyó con una avergonzada y molesta Hyuuga tras él. - ¡Te mataré! – Gritó la morena lo suficientemente molesta como para desear asesinarlo por robarle su primer beso, y es que lo haría pagar, lo obligaría a ser su mascota, lo sometería a castigos tan dolorosos que desearía no estar consciente y lo obligaría que la mirara sólo a ella, sí, eso haría, tal vez así ese gigoló de quinta sólo tuviera ojos para ella… que sólo fuera su querido idiota.

* * *

**Waaa~ ¿qué les pareció?, espero les haya gustado, tengo pocos fics de éstos dos versión RtN así que quise escribirlo para quienes les gusta ésta areja, ¡jaja!, es muy divertido para mí tratar a Sasuke de gigoló XD lo amo~ en fin, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
